Changes
by TrashyBambi
Summary: My first fanfiction on Edward Scissorhands. I'm not really good with summarys so please just read and review!


Alright here is my first Edward Scissorhands fanfiction. I saw the movie and instantly fell in love with it. So here you go. Please review!

* * *

"Mom, I hate it at Aunt Susan's house. Everyone is so fake and the houses are awful!" complained Lily to her Mother. Her arms were crossed over each other as she stood in her kitchen with her Mother.

"Dear, you go every winter though. You know that." Lily's mother said.

Lily pouted but didnt press the subject; she knew she would lose. She also knew that no one liked her up there because she was what you'd call 'gothic'. Right now she was wearing a short black skirt with black fishnets. She wore a tight black shirt and a bit of black eyeliner. Her hair was jet black and fell almost to her waist.

"Now go put on some proper clothing before I go drop you off. It does get a little cold." Said Lily's mother. Lily sighed but head towards the stairs anyways. She walked to her room where she pulled out a long black dress that reached the floor and long sleeves. Lily swept back down the stairs and entered the kitchen with her eyes lowered. She picked her suitcase up and headed to the door. She stepped outside into the cold morning and put her suitcase in the trunk of her mothers car, where her mother was. Lily got into the back of the car with an intresting book and read the whole two hours to her Aunts suburban neighbor hood.

When the car came to a stop Lily looked up from her book to look into her Aunt's smiling face as she came to open up the car door for Lily. Lily sighed and closed her book and got from the car. She hugged her Aunt and turned to the trunk to get her suitcase.

"No no Dear. I'll get that for you." Her Aunt took the suitcase and headed for the inside of her house, but before she went inside she turned back to Lily.

"Lilian, it's still early and its a nice day out," -Lily raised an eyebrow, she was wearing a heavy jacket - "so why don't you go find some friends in the neighborhood, while your Mom and I have a nice cup of coffee?"

Lily nodded and turned towards the street, her book still in hand. She didnt want to make friends wih any of these people, she just wanted to find a quiet place to read. Lily waited until her relatives were inside before walking down the street towards an abandon looking castle on a hill.

Lily's P.O.V.

I arrive at the castle and gently push the gate open, making a horrible squeaking noise. I flinch a bit at the noise and walk up the pathway to the castle doors. There is a broken window up near the top of the castle so I figure it must be abandoned. Although I'm thinking this, I knock on the big doors anyways.

I wait a moment but no one comes to the door. I try the handle and its unlocked. I open it slowly and peek my head in.

"Hello?" I call into the house. There's no answer. I walk into the castle and quietly close the heavy door behind me. The door makes a loud sound and echoes loudly. I jump at the sound of it and then giggle a little to myself. I climb a couple flight of stairs until I reach the attic. It's a bit cold in the attic and I soon realize why. I look up to see that some of the roof is missing. I shiver a bit before finding a bed placed against one of the walls.

I walk cautiously over to it and sit down on it. It's very comfy and made. I sit crosslegged in the middle of the bed and open my book to read.

After about ten minutes of reading I hear faint snipping sounds and light footsteps. I close my book quickly and get off of the bed.

"Who's there?" I ask loudly, fear quivering in my voice. I look around the room trying to spot the person but most of the room is dark. No one speaks but the footsteps get closer and the snipping gets a little faster and louder. I back up a small step, fear dancing in my eyes.

"Please don't go." Says a soft voice as a man steps out from the shadows. The man has untamed black hair and pale skin. His face is covered in scars and his lips are a faint purple. He is wearing a black leather suit which has buckles all over it.

My eyes travel down his arms to his hands. Although they're not hands at all, but scissors. I gasp in fright and back up into the corner.

"Don't be scared." He says in the same gentle voice. He holds an arm up to show his scissors even clearer. They look extremly dangerous and sharp. I try to back up even more into the corner.

The man lowers his hand and stops walking. He looks at me curiously, as if he hasnt seen a human in a long time. I look back at him and take a step forward. His scissors start to snip a bit more.

"W- where are your hands?" I ask, taking another step forward.

"I wasn't finished." He said, a sad look coming to his dark eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask stepping closer to him so we were close enough to touch.

"My creator never woke up." He said softly, looking down into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." I say. I walk so I'm right in front of him. The scissors at the end of his arms are unconsiously snipping. I look down at them and stroke one of the dull edges. He looks down at my hand on his blade. I look back at his face and smile.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"Edward." He replies in his soft voice. He's looking right into my brown eyes, as I am looking into his dark brown, almost black eyes.

"I'm Lily." I say to him. I lift a gentle hand and place it on his scarred face. He flinches a bit but doesnt move away and his snipping gets a bit faster. I lift my other hand and place it on his other cheek.

"Why do you have scars on your face Edward?" I ask gently.

"I sometimes cut myself." He replies, looking down at his scissors for a breif moment. I look at him with a sad look on my face. I feel so bad for him. I trace a scar above his lips with my thumb.

* * *

Alright please review this and tell me if you like it or not. 


End file.
